


No Words

by sherlocks_watson



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil play Mario Kart and someone is very upset with who wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I take suggestions for one-shots at tumblr, you can also follow me there- astafandomtrash

"Wanna play some Mario Kart?" Phil suggested walking into the lounge area with a Wii controller in his hand.

"Absolutely not!" Dan sat up to look at his boyfriend, astounded that he would suggest such a cruel activity. "Do you not remember what happened last time we played?"

Phil recalls the shouting that took place, a remote almost thrown into the wall, and their neighbors checking on them to make sure everything was alright. "I feel like we've matured since then, c'mon." He was already handing Dan a remote and turning on the TV. Dan sighed and begrudgingly accepted Phil's proposition.

"I'm only gonna play, like, two rounds ok?"

"Mhm." Phil already knew he had Dan hooked for the rest of the night.

After the eighth round, their score was tied and they had both threatened to drop the game at least once. It was the final race before they were off to bed, and Dan was safely ahead of all the others with Phil in 6th place.

"Haha! Suck it, Phillip. I'm gonna win and you're gonna be _very_ upset." Dan taunted, sure of himself. Little did he know, a blue shell was on its way. It hit, and Dan almost froze. _Almost_. "PHIL WAS THAT YOU?" He screeched, as his boyfriend laughed manically, a couple of other players advancing and putting him in near last place. "YOU WERE IN SIXTH PLACE, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET BLUE SHELLS!"

Phil reached over with one finger and placed it on Dan's lips, his voice full of tenderness "Shh, no words."

"God, _DAMN IT_ , Phil Lester." He passed Dan and the race finished. Phil took 4th and Dan in 11th, technically awarding Phil the win this time.

He patted himself on the back, cheering. Phil leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "Better luck next time love." Dan frowned and let the remote crash to the floor.

"I hate this game, and I hate that you got me to play it again after what happened last time. I'm going to bed." He stormed off and Phil laughed, following him. Dan just needed some love and then maybe he'd be up to play another round tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the anonymous request from tumblr (you know who you are), this was lots of fun to write.


End file.
